


Candy Flowers

by RiotFalling



Series: WinterIron Month [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Just Bucky and Tony on date night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	Candy Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> SFW Tuesday, Flowers AND “I told you to bring a jacket.”

“I told you to bring a jacket,” Bucky says, one eyebrow raised pointedly and a small smirk on his face.

“Yeah yeah, rub it in,” Tony huffs, bouncing slightly on his toes, as if that’ll keep him warm. It never does, but it _does_ make Bucky let out a soft, fond huff and then shrug off his own jacket to drape around Tony’s shoulders, so Tony is going to count it as a win.

The small theater finally opens its doors, and Tony drags Bucky over to the concession counter to buy the biggest bag of randomly assorted candy the place has. It’s all off-brand, almost definitely terrible, and Tony can’t wait. The fact that they’re the only people in the theater should have been the first clue. Really, the fact that _Steve_ recommended the movie should have been the first red flag, but Tony is still somehow surprised when he gets about ten minutes in and realizes this movie is _terrible._

He turns to say so to Bucky, only to find his boyfriend already fast asleep. And really, Bucky is lucky he’s so cute while he sleeps, head tipped back against the seat and mouth hanging open just a little, or Tony might be offended.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Tony whispers, quietly, because he doesn’t actually want to wake Bucky up. The poor man has been so stressed with work, and he always finds time for Tony anyways, he probably deserves a nap. Tony gives the movie another ten minutes, then viciously tears into his bag of candy in search of _some kind_ of entertainment.

Bucky snorts himself awake when the lights come back up, looking around in confusion.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Tony says brightly, and then grins wider when Bucky flushes and gives him a sheepish smile.

“Oops,” Bucky says, looking around to see that the rest of the theater has already cleared out. “I swear I meant to be a better date,” he adds, looking back at Tony with a little wince.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony says, patting his arm and smiling so Bucky knows he means it. “Honestly, I’m just jealous I drank too much coffee on my way here to fall asleep _with_ you, this was terrible.”

“Always knew all that coffee would come back to bite you,” Bucky says with a little grin, then smiles wider whenTony pouts at him.

“I do have something for you,” Tony says. He waits until Bucky looks at him expectantly, then grandly reveals the candy flower he’s created, each rose petal painstakingly molded from his rainbow selection of candy.

“Wow,” Bucky says, blinking a little, and Tony grins wider.

“I know, I’m pretty impressive, I- _what the fuck?!”_ Tony demands in a squawk when Bucky leans in and takes a giant bite out of the flower.

“I thought it was for me?” Bucky asks, blinking innocently as he chews, and then his face twists a little and yeah, Tony can’t imagine that wild mix of candy flavors actually tastes _good_.

“For looking at, not for eating,” Tony pretends to pout, then laughs and swats at him when Bucky tries to lean in for another bite. Bucky grins wide, wraps his arm around Tony’s shoulders and uses that to haul him in close, snapping his teeth at the candy while Tony tries to shove him away.

Twenty minutes later they’re making out when the staff comes to kick them out so they can clean the theater, and all in all it’s a pretty good date.


End file.
